Win Win
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This takes place in an AU where the Total Drama Contestant's never met, until right now where they are AB/DL's being set up and falling in love and having Diaper Sex with each other every night, one couple is eliminated until the last three are standing winning Millions in Cash. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND BEEKERMAROO777. CANCELLED!


Win Win

 **Disclaimer: This takes place in an Alternate Universe where Total Drama and "Total Drama Babies" never happened, thus the characters of Total Drama never met, but in this story a woman named Ashley Fox brings in 40 people that are AB/DL's and pair them up, who knows what will happen. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language and this fanfiction was written by BeekerMaroo777 as this story was her idea. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Hi, it's nice to meet you.**

Ashley Jones was in charge of the Photo-Porn Luxury Studios as she was looking for the perfect AB/DL couples to try out for her new Photo-Porn Luxury Studio/5-Star Resort called "Nursery Luxury Resort" as Ashley was struggling so far.

"No, no, no, no…" Ashley said as she was about to give up all hope until…she found a skinny ginger haired nerd, and a African-Canadian with attitude as their names were Harold and LeShawna.

"Ah-ha!" Ashley said to herself in triumph as she found the first couple to set up.

"1 down, and many more to go." Ashley said as she kept going for another hour until she found 40 people to pair up together.

"I found the perfect set of AB/DL's, now to set them up." Ashley said before she set up Harold and LeShawna, Marley and Scott, Alejandro and Heather, Geoff and Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler, Mike and Zoey, Gwen and Courtney, Duncan and Scarlett, Brody and MacArthur, Emma and Noah, Owen and Izzy, Kitty and Mickey, Topher and Sammy, Jacques and Josee, Sam and Dakota, DJ and Blaineley, Jasmine and Shawn, Cody and Sierra, Taylor and Rock, and finally…Justin and Dawn.

"Now, to set them up at the resort's finest restaurant called "Delights from Heaven" as in the restaurant the couples will be having dinner during their blind date." Ashley said as she set the couples up on their blind dates and already placed their orders of food and drink to eat for dinner.

"Now it's invitation time." Ashley said as she made the invitations and gave them out to the 38 AB/DL's and we now move forward as it was three days later.

 **Three days later…**

The 38 AB/DL's arrived at the "Nursery Luxury Resort" as it looked like a huge daycare from the outside but in the inside it was a combination of a Daycare and an actual 5-Star Resort as they entered the building, and went into the restaurant as the blind dates began.

"I am Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, but everyone calls me Harold…and my mom calls me HarBear." Harold told LeShawna.

"Nice to meet you Harold, my name is LeShawna Jackson, my folks call me Shawnie sometimes." LeShawna said to him as they shook each other's hands as now we go to Duncan and Scarlett.

"My parents named me Scarlett." She said to Duncan introducing herself before she continues.

"Over there is my older brother, Harold. I feel he slightly lacks in romantic dominance, as shown by his small talk." Scarlett told him as well.

"Well, I can help him out." Duncan said to her.

"That'll be wonderful." Scarlett said as we go to Geoff and Bridgette.

"My name is Geoff, I'm a surfer, I love being positive, and having fun." Geoff said to her.

"Nice to meet you, Geoff." Bridgette replied back before she continued.

"My name is Bridgette, I love the surfing, the ocean, and tending to animals." Bridgette said as they shook hands.

"Cool! We can hang out at the beach and surf sometime." Geoff said to her.

"Count me in." Bridgette said back.

"Wanna know something about me?" Geoff asked her.

"Sure, but Geoff there's something else you should know about me." Bridgette answered and said to him.

"We should go at the same time." Geoff said before they began speaking.

"I'm an AB/DL." Geoff and Bridgette said to each other as they gasped after they said it.

"Really?" Geoff asked her.

"Yep, I do it sometimes for fun." Bridgette answered him.

"Me too!" Geoff replied back as we go to Izzy and Owen.

"…And that's how I learned to dig underground." Izzy said to Owen.

"Cool! I'm fun to be around, and I can burp the alphabet, and I once won a buffet contest over at my school!" Owen said to Izzy.

"Wanna know something about me?" Izzy asked him.

"Sure!" Owen answered her.

"I wear diapers." Izzy told him.

"Really?" Owen asked her as she nodded up and down.

"Me too." Owen said back as the rest of the couples were talking for the last 35 minutes while Ashley was looking on.

"Wow, they are all great…I can't believe I have to eliminate them all one by one." Ashley said as the couples finished talking and she arrived.

"Welcome. I am the person who invited all of you here tonight." Ashley said to them.

"My name is Ashley Jones, I'm in charge of Photo-Porn Luxury Studios and I am in charge of the studios latest and greatest achievement…the Luxurious Nursery Resort and this is a new reality show called "Win Win" as all of you are here because you all look really good together and you guys are all AB/DL's as well." Ashley told them.

"Ooooooh." All of them said to her.

"So, Ashley…what is next?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well, each night, you'll enter your rooms to try out different ways of romantic sex. There's a book about it in each room. So, to begin..." Ashley said before she puts on a sexual education video and everyone saw it.

"Any questions before we get started?" Ashley asked everyone as Shawn raised his hand.

"Will anyone get sick or pregnant having diaper sex?" Shawn asked her.

"No and no." Ashley answered Shawn's question.

"Now what?" Sierra asked Ashley.

"First and foremost, all of you will need to get adjusted to your new rooms." Ashley said to everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said in agreement and compliance as everyone got into their rooms which had a playpen, cribs, plushies, changing tables, a few baby toys and a few other special toys as they were already diapered up.

"They're already adorable." Ashley narrated to the camera.

"The babies are getting used to their surroundings before the real fun begins, let's check out what's going on." Ashley said as the camera went into Alejandro and Heather's room first.

"So Heather, how do I look?" Alejandro asked her.

"Pretty sexy if I must say." Heather answered him and she immediately pinned him on the floor.

"My my. Frisky aren't we?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yep, that is because I am a sexy baby, good and bad…I always get what I want." Heather said as she rubbed his diapered crotch.

"I…Want…You." Heather said to him as she and Alejandro kissed before they began tongue wrestling.

"MMMMMMMM!" They moaned out as now we go to Sam and Dakota.

"I brought my camera, so I can take pictures." Dakota told Sam.

"Sweet! I can take photos with my 3DS." Sam said to Dakota as they began taking pictures with their cameras.

"You look cute in that diaper." Sam told her.

"Thanks, so do you, these are ABU's, what are yours?" Dakota replied and asked Sam.

"Bambinos, I'm not an AB/DL, I'm just into diapers, and they help me play video games for a long time without ever having to get up." Sam said to Dakota.

"Cool!" Dakota said as they began taking pictures and now Dawn is reading Justin's aura.

"So what does it say?" Justin asked her.

"It is informing me that your youth has been a great need for you." Dawn answered him.

"Cool." Justin said back to her.

"You look adorable, even sexy in those diapers." Dawn said to him.

"Thank you, I prefer them." Justin said to her.

"For what?" Dawn asked him.

"For wearing in general, for modeling, for pleasure myself while wearing them, and more." Justin said to her.

"Wow." Dawn said to him as she and Justin blushed a bit.

"Can someone explain the rules?" Lindsay asked Tyler.

"Well, I don't know the rules." Tyler said before the intercom squeaked a bit.

"If you want to know the rules, all you have to do is ask." Ashley said.

"Um, what are the rules?" Tyler asked her.

"Well…come to the sex room everyone and I'll explain the rules." Ashley answered as the couples arrived into the sex room which looked like an enormous nursery room, with all the basic needs for sex…like a bed, candles, a speaker for music, and more.

"All couples will do it every night and each is evaluated. If you pail in comparisons, you're eliminated...and taken to a special Vacation spot to work on your diaper love making." Ashley said to everyone.

"So technically, everyone wins, even they are eliminated?" Jacques asked her.

"Yes, and the rules are basically this…have fun, and be creative." Ashley said to everyone.

"Where is this vacation spot?" MacArthur asked her.

"That's the thing, it changes every night. So one night the eliminated couple goes to Hawaii, another night it's Costa Rica, and another night it is Paris, France…and more." Ashley answered and explained.

"Cool!" MacArthur said back.

"What are the prizes for this thing?" Heather asked Ashley.

"Well, it's simple…for the couple that comes in 3rd place, they will get $2,500,000. The couple that comes in second place…that couple will get $5,000,000. Finally the couple that gets first place will get $10,000,000 and they will host their own AB/DL Orgy at the main Porno-Photo Studio in Los Angeles, California." Ashley said as they cheered.

"So wanna know who gets picked first?" Ashley asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered her back.

"Via roulette." Ashley said as she entered a roulette table, and spun the wheel until it landed on Harold and LeShawna.

"Harold and LeShawna, you two are first…but we need to get everything ready." Ashley said to them.

"Okies." Harold said to her.

"We'll be right back." Ashley said as the camera faded to black.

 **WOW! SUSPENSE ALREADY!**

 **HAROLD AND LESHAWNA ARE FIRST!**

 **THIS IS A FANFIC WRITTEN BY ME AND BEEKERMAROO777 WHO IS GOING TO BE 20 IN ONE FULL WEEK!**

 **SO TELL HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
